Idiota!
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Les llàgrimes de la Sissi tenien una raó, i les accions de l'Odd li fan plantejar-se una nova opció. Segona part de "Llàgrimes"


_Code: Lyoko i tots els seus personatges son propietat de MoonScoop i France3._

**Idiota!**

La meva vida mai ha estat perfecta. Ni de lluny. Per això hi ha coses que enterro al lloc més profund del meu cervell. Perquè les odio i no vull pensar en elles. Però sempre hi ha algú que s'entossudeix en tocar-te els nassos i, desenterrar la porqueria.

Ella em va trucar. Amb la seva veu desconeguda plena de floritures. Si s'esperava que plorés d'alegria, estava ben equivocada.

"La meva estimada Elisabeth. Sóc la mama" m'havia repetit com unes sis vegades. Estimada?, Elisabeth?, mama? I una merda!

Encara ho recordo. Tenia cinc anys. Era el meu aniversari, diluviava i portava alguns dies amb mal de gola. El meu pare havia inflat un centenar de globus de colors, comprat serpentines i confetti, i preparat un deliciós pastís de nata i trufa. El meu favorit.

La meva mare no va aparèixer per allà. Un aniversari més, sols el pare i jo.

Va arribar de matinada amb un vestit verd ampolla, va pujar al pis de dalt sense dignar-se a mirar-nos i poc després va baixar amb tres maletes. Se'n anava. Ens abandonava. Tampoc va ser quelcom sorprenent. Gairebé mai hi era i quan si que hi era feia com si no existíssim ni el pare ni jo.

No vaig tornar a saber res d'ella, tampoc m'importava. Fins que em va trucar. Volia que me'n anés a viure amb ella. Les seves paraules van ser "vine a viure amb mi, Elisabeth. Deixa al fracassat del teu pare."

Vaig recordar perquè odiava el meu nom. Les dues ens dèiem igual. Era un record tant llunyà que havia començat a esborrar-ho del meu cap.

Em vaig jurar a mi mateixa que mai vessaria una llàgrima per ella, però vaig plorar. Vaig plorar nit i dia.

El meu aspecte era horrorós i esperava que l'idiota de l'Odd Della Robbia es dediqués a emprenyar-me, no obstant no ho va fer. Vaig agrair-li silenciosament. Però el vaig odiar quan va fer que l'Ulrich i la bruixa escanyolida s'abracessin. Se'm va fer un nus a la gola i abans d'adonar-me del que feia ja corria pel bosc. Les llàgrimes rodolaven per les meves galtes un altre cop, em feien mal i em coïen els ulls, i la forta pressió al meu pit era cada cop major.

Poca gent s'endinsava al bosc i jo em vaig sentir estalvia de mirades indiscretes. Em vaig deixar caure al peu del primer arbre que vaig veure, vaig enfonsar la cara entre els genolls i vaig plorar i vaig cridar fins que em va fer mal la gola.

Vaig oblidar-me de l'Ulrich. Vaig oblidar-me de la meva "mare". Vaig oblidar-me del món. Vaig oblidar-me de tot fins que vaig escoltar unes passes, i vaig creure que si no em movia potser no em pararia atenció.

Vaig odiar-lo per haver-me vist.

—Per què plores?

—Deixa'm en pau, Odd.

Amb allò hauria d'haver hagut prou per a que marxés, però va seure al meu costat i jo el vaig maleir. Vaig voler pegar-li i cridar-li que se'n anés, que es perdés a sota de qualsevol pedra. Però la calidesa que provenia del seu cos va fer-me fer figa. Per que tenia por. Allò feia mal. No era capaç d'assimilar els meus sentiments per la meva mare, com era d'horrorós el que m'havia demanat.

Llavors vaig ensorrar-me del tot, em vaig refugiar entre els seus braços i vaig plorar. Ell em va abraçar amb fermesa. La veu de l'Odd xiuxiuejant-me que tot aniria bé, que tindria cura de mi, va calmar-me els nervis. I poc a poc vaig començar a sentir que tot allò no havia estat res més que un malson.

Tot i així no podia refiar-me de l'Odd, podria emprar allò contra mi. Fer rifa de mi amb els seus amics.

—Si li expliques això a algú ets home mort, Odd.

—Seré una tomba —va contestar amb el seu to cantaire.

—Creu-me, et convé —vaig grunyir.

Un aspecte horrible. Estava convençuda de que semblava un zombie. Hagués donat el que fos per un mirall i el meu maquillatge.

—Per què estàs tan trista?

—No n'has de fer res.

—Mal d'amors?

—No n'has de fer res —vaig repetir amenaçant.

—El teu pare t'ha requisat el mòbil? —va preguntar fent broma.

Vaig pensar que tant debò que ho hagués fet. Vaig arquejar una cella entretancant els ulls.

—Aquest és un motiu ridícul.

—Ridícul o no, és un motiu.

No em vaig moure, l'escalfor del cos de l'Odd era reconfortant. Notava el seu cor bategant amb força a sota de la meva mà, allò va fer que el meu també accelerés. I llavors em va agafar per sorpresa. Em va fer un petó i vaig sentir una barreja de sorpresa, ira, desconcert i ànsies de tornar a provar.

Vaig fer l'únic del que vaig ser capaç en aquell moment. Vaig fotre-li una galtada, em vaig posar dempeus, vaig apartar-me els cabells i em vaig espolsar la pols del cul.

—Pervertit —vaig mormolar sense atrevir-me a mirar-lo.

I em vaig anar a cuita corrents.

Vaig esforçar-me de valent per no tornar a pensar en l'Odd, per desgràcia meva, havia de veure'l cada dia. A classe. Al menjador. A la sala d'esbarjo. Al gimnàs. Tant sols em quedava trobar-me'l al bany.

Reconec que vaig utilitzar l'Hervé i a en Nicolas. Els vaig fer blocar tots els intents de l'Odd per acostar-se'm.

El comentaris mordaços van desaparèixer, i mai vaig creure possible que passes, però els trobava a faltar. En certa manera em feia sentir estimada. Ridícul, ho sé.

La meva sort va acabar-se. Ella va tornar a trucar-me i jo vaig sentir que em coïen els ulls, amb la vista ennuvolada em va costar reconèixer-lo quan se'm va acostar. Vaig ofegar un gemec a la gola. No tenia intenció de tornar a plorar.

L'Odd em va prendre el mòbil i va discutir amb ma mare, tot i que ell no sabia qui era. Em va defensar dient-li que em deixés tranquil·la, que no mereixia les meves llàgrimes. I va pitjar la tecla per tallar la trucada amb força.

—Els de telemàrqueting no saben acceptar un "no" com a resposta, oi? —va bromejar, donant-me un copet amb el colze.

Vaig voler donar-li una resposta a l'alçada però tant sols em va sortir un sorollet gutural. Tenia un nus a la gola. Vaig seure a terra, amb l'esquena recolzada contra l'edifici dels dormitoris, i l'Odd va agenollar-se davant meu, va inclinar-se i va tornar a fer-me un petó, amb la seva mà a la meva galta. Vaig enfonsar els meus dits entre els flocs dels seus cabells i vaig despentinar-lo.

Va separar-se de mi i vaig ofegar una queixa quan ho va fer.

—No ha estat pas malament, eh?

—Idiota! —vaig cridar-li amb totes les meves forces.

Els llavis de l'Odd van corbar-se en un somrís i jo vaig desitjar que tornés a besar-me. Estava sorpresa i empipada.

Sorpresa perquè m'hagués agradat i per no haver pensat en l'Ulrich, i empipada perquè per a l'Odd les noies no érem res més que un passatemps.

Podia acostumar-me a allò…

Estaria bé, suposo.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Hola! El segon shot sobre l'Odd i la Sissi, amb aquest conclou la història iniciada amb "Llàgrimes". Sempre m'he preguntat a on és la mare de la Sissi, i aquesta és una de les meves hipòtesis. Desitjo que us agradi. Una abraçada._


End file.
